


A father's gift

by HollyStone



Category: Fall Guys, Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout
Genre: Backstage, Fall Guys - Freeform, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyStone/pseuds/HollyStone
Summary: Fall Guy 2548 has one goal in life, to make his father proud. But will costume snobbery crush him first?
Kudos: 17





	A father's gift

Fall Guy 2548 awoke early this morning. His call time wasn’t until 11am, but he had to prepare, mentally, physically, and fashionably.

After some jumping jacks to get the blood pumping he pulled the old, but lovingly maintained, pigeon jacket out of his closet and removed the protective wrapping. He brushed his hands over the jacket, feeling the soft feather beneath his fingers and reminisced about the man who used to wear it. A tear threatened to escape Fall Guy 2548’s eye, but he brushed it away. Today was not a day for sadness, but triumph.

\----

Fall Guy 2548 arrived at the studio and after signing various waivers a producer showed him to the green room. Fall Guy 2548 entered the room, nervous about meeting his competitors, but excited to finally be here. 

At first no-one seemed to notice his entrance, until he heard a snort and barely stifled giggle from a pair in fairycorn costumes. They nudged the astronaut next to them and like fire the message had spread throughout the room and it seemed like everyone was staring at him.

“Um, hi?” said Fall Guy 2548, unsure why all the attention was suddenly on him.

“What are you wearing?” guffawed a Fall Guy in a huge hamburger costume.

“It’s my fa-” Fall Guy 2548 tried to explain before he was cut off by an ecto pirate.

“Can’t you afford a  _ good _ outfit?”

The whole green room was laughing at this point and Fall Guy 2548 just wanted the floor to open up and drop him in the slime. But he remembered why he was here. His purpose. And the thought gave him strength.

“It was my father’s!” He shouted above the laughter, with a strength to his voice he didn’t know he had in him. “It was his dream to win this gameshow, and to bring glory to our family. He never managed that. He died, leaving me his jacket and a dream to achieve. I’m here today to honour him.”

The room went quiet. Many looked ashamed, a couple even shedding tears. Then there was movement at the back of the room and a Fall Guy gently pushed his way forwards. He wasn’t wearing the fast food outfits that were so popular, nor the fan favourites of the fairycorn or ecto pirate outfits. He was fully decked out in the epic jackets and skins that you could only buy with crowns, and lots of them. He had the air of someone who had been through his fair share of gameshows, he moved with grace and purpose and the others moved out of his way with respect.

He slapped a huge, meaty hand on Fall Guy 2548’s shoulder and rumbled in a low baritone “You’ve got heart kid. I’ll be watching you out there, you seem like someone who’s going to go far.” and with that he turned and returned to his seat as the rest of the competitors gazed on in wonder.

\----

Soon it was time. The lights were on, the cameras were rolling, and Fall Guy 2548 caught his first glimpse of the course ahead of him. See Saw. Perfect. He had been preparing for the moment, he knew the tactics, he had the speed, he had the pigeon jacket. It was time to make his father proud.

3

“I’m finally here”

2

“I know you believe in me”

1

“I’m doing this for you”

GO

“Father!”


End file.
